Ally's Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: *Rewrite of 'Ally's Revenge'* Chapt 2: He stares at her, his gaze mixed with raw, heartbreaking sadness and guilt. "N-no! I-its yours!" He shouts, a tear sliding down his face. Shaking her head, Ally lifts her gaze to his, and smiles softly, murmuring, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I don't need it, Austin. It's not my Good Luck charm anymore. It hasn't been since that night."
1. Flashbacks and Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** So, here's the re-write of Chapter 1 ! I don't honestly know, if it will be completely different, or what, so.. yeah c; I just hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

_"I honestly don't care, Emily. That was so cruel! How could you do that to your best friend?!" Trish screams, and she crosses her arms, glaring at the smug blonde girl._

_Trish fumes, when said girl flips her hand carelessly, rolling her eyes and pulling out her phone._

_"Honestly Trish? Why the hell does it matter? She's a pathetic, skinny, frigid, bitch! She can't do anything for herself! Did you see the way she looked when Austin and I did that? It was epic and hilarious. And then, the way that Austin kissed me?! Oh god! You don't even want to know! And anyways, it was a joke!"_

_Trish cringes at her squeal._

_"It doesn't really matter, Emily! It was still WRONG! You know, I really thought you had changed! I guess I was wrong! Can you ever grow up!? You did exactly what one of Tilly's followers would have done!"_

_Emily snaps her phone shut, narrowing her eyes to slits and glaring down at the short, tan Latina girl._

_"Look, Trish. I am not a follower of Tilly Thompson. That is a fucking insult! Look, I'll apologize! I'll tell her I didn't mean it! Hell, i dump Austin! But it won't mean a damn thing! She'll still be the pathetic nobody that she is now!"_

_Suddenly, a loud laugh comes from down the hall, and a tall blonde-headed boy strolls down the hallway of the school, winking at Emily before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, full on the lips._

_"Honestly Trish, leave it alone. Ly is right! Ally is both pathetic, and she's a whiny little bitch! The only good things that come from her are her songs and how helpful she is!"_

_A sob is heard from the very same door that Austin recently occupied, before a small, petite brunette girl walks out of the darkness. Her face, has tear streaks down her face, and her eyes, marred with anger, betrayal, vengeance and sadness, are red and puffy, her arms clutched tightly to her chest, holding her book there._

_"Well, Emily, Trish..," She pauses, "Austin..," She wipes at her face and a hard expression takes over her face, before continuing, "It's absolutely amazing to know where i stand in your lives!"_

_"Ally - " Trish tries to interrupt, but Ally cuts her off._

_"No, Trish. I know you had no part in this. I forgive you, but Emily, Austin," Her voice is now filled with spite, and a deep coldness, "Thank you."_

_"Thank you?" Austin and Emily says in unison, sharing confused and surprised glances. _

_"Yes," Ally's voice takes an angry twist, her words dripping with venom, "Thank you, for making me realize how fake and evil this world is. We," She points at the two surprised, shocked blondes, before smiling coldly, "Are no longer partners, or friends. Now, goodbye." _

_She turns towards the exit, fully aware of the confused and shocked stares on her back, before she walks out of the building._

That was Three years ago, and now, Ally was famous. And, she was finally going back.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh, this is the NEW prologue! c; Please review! Also, YES, I am FULLY aware with how small this is, I AM sorry D; ALSO, In this, Ally and the gang are Sixteen. Oh, and Sorry Dez wasn't in this one ;o


	2. Ally's Arrival & Sonic Boom

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** Okay, so hi! :D Uhm, I'm back?.. I guess ._. Lmao, anyways, I have to describe everything Ally has changed about herself in this Authors note! :D YAY! ;o.. That was supposed to sound sarcastic... *Cough* ANYWAYS, Ally, has changed.. A LOT. And when I say A LOT, I MEAN A LOT!

Here goes the describing c; -

Ally now has deep black hair. Her upper lip is pierced as well as her nose, ears, and belly button. She has two tattoos, one on each wrist, which are her mom and dad's names. Her right eye is a contacted eye color of light gold, and her left eyes is a light, vibrant green color.

* * *

"Allyson, wake up!" A deep voice shouts, and she starts awake, shaking her head and yawning, before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "We're here, Allyson. You need to get up."

Groaning, Ally sits up, rubbing the kinks out of her neck, she snatches her brush up, and brushes her hair, before jogging to the jets bathroom. Sighing she locks the door, and looks in the mirror, shaking off the nervous feelings inside her stomach.

She smiles then, letting her bangs flip into her golden-colored contacted eye, leaving the vibrant green one exposed. She wipes the black strands of hair away from her eyes, smiling. A lot had changed about her, in the three years that she'd moved away from Miami, to Maine. She'd moved to a cold place, because her heart had been cold for the first year of moving there.

Shaking off the bad thought, she changes into her white skin tight skinny jeans, and her blood-red tank top, before slipping on her small, half-sleeved, above-your-waist leather jacket.

"Allyson! Are you ready or not!?"

Her Step-fathers hard voice commands, and she chuckles, rolling her different colored eyes.

"Yes, Steven. I'm ready!" She shouts back, struggling to hook her silver chain necklace around her neck.

Running out of the bathroom, she snatches her black converse shoes up and slips them on, before jumping in front of her step-dad, and smiling brightly, her bangs falling in front of her face once again.

Over the years she had bettered herself in every field she could. But music, music was still her definite passion. In fact, Ally Dawson was now one of the top charted Female singers on the boards.

She had traveled all across the world, and after three years, she was finally going back to Miami. Surprising, yes, but she was tired of running and wanted to finally see Trish and her Real father, Lester again.

Grabbing her purse, she looks at Steven, allowing him to lead her out into the bright light of Miami.

* * *

After being milled around, followed and questioned by the Paparazzi, Ally _finally_ stands in front of her fathers Music Store - Sonic Boom. Smiling, she steps forward, and pushes the door open, and walking into the old, memorable store.

"Ally? Is that you?" A familiar voice says wearily, and Ally smiles, turning towards her father and running to him, hugging and kissing his stubbly, chubby cheek.

"Oh dad, I've missed you! I'm so sorry I left without telling you! I just couldn't bare the thought!" She screams sadly, tears of pained joy spilling down her cheeks.

"Shh.. Shh baby girl, it's okay. Ally hush now, It's okay. I know why..," He hesitates, before stating slowly - As if addressing a small, frail child, "Austin told me what happened the minute he found out you left Miami.. He works here now, along with Emily, Trish and Dez."

Her temper flares, and she steps back, a scowl, dark and angry, marring her small, pale face. "What!?" She screams in chorus with a cheery, achingly familiar yell of, "What up, Mr. Dawson?"

Gritting her teeth, she turns, watching alarm and fear etch across Steve's face, before she closes her eyes slowly, and walks towards him. "Steve," She bites out, "Let's get out of here. I don't want to talk with my, dear.." She pauses, bile rising in her throat, "father, at the present moment with this company."

He smiles then, holding out his hand. "Yes, Ally. Let's go. We've a concert to arrange."

She smiles then, opening her eyes and ignoring the four people staring at her from the sidelines of her vision. "Hold on one moment, Steve." She turns towards them, glaring at the two blondes of the group - Austin and Emily - and walking past them, to Trish and Dez.

"Trish." She smiles then, holding her arms open and pulling the - Still shorter than Ally - Latina into her arms. "I missed you so much Trish.." She chokes out, tears of pain sweeping down her already tear-streaked face.

"I missed you too, Ally!" Comes her choked, scratchy reply, and Ally sobs, stepping back and looking at Dez. "Hey there, Dez." She smiles, and hugs him, wrapping her arms around his tall figure.

"Hi there, Ally." He says back, happiness in his voice. She smiles, and steps back. "I'm back." She says, stating the obvious.

"Ally?" A familiar voice says, in the form of a question. She grits her teeth, and turns. "Yes? May I," She pauses, her gaze filled with hatred and anger, "May I help you?"

"Oh come on, Ally! You know me! It's Emily! Please, that night was a joke! Please Ally!"

Ally chuckles darkly, sweeping her dark hair out her eyes, she looks up at the tall blonde.

"There's a few things I'd like to say to that, Emily." She narrows her eyes, her eyes zeroing in on Austin's arms around Emily's - A little chunky - waist. "I've spent three years, away from my father, and my best friend, because of your, stupid, fake joke. I've spent my whole career, with my head filled with heartache, and spite, because of you. I spent a whole year, hating myself, you, Austin. In fact, I hated this whole damn, cursed city! Because of you." She stabs her fingers at both Austin and Emily. "I don't care, what you've got to explain, and Frankly, I don't give a flying fuck if you even want to explain. You can keep your rotten, self-centered, no good, fake, snobby nose out of _my life,_ my heart, and my way. I will _never_, _ever,_ forgive you, for what you did to my mental health, and my heart. Your pretty little joke, may have started your relationship with Austin, but also it ruined our friendship, my heart, and me and Austin's partnership. And I will _never_ allow you to stab me in the back again. _Either_ of you."

She smiles then, taking in Austin and Emily's shell-shocked expressions, and the pain and fear, in Emily's. She closes her eyes, before feeling a stare on her face. Opening her eyes and zeroing in on the person that had been, indeed staring, she glares at him.

"What?!" She spits, venom and anger seeping from her harsh tone.

"I'm sorry.." He murmurs, casting his eyes downward. "I'm sorry, too!" Emily shouts, raising her foot to step closer to Ally.

Ally chuckles darkly, keeping her eyes on Austin's, she holds her hand up at Emily. "Don't move. Don't come any step closer. I don't care if your both _sorry._ It won't help." She starts to turn around, before feeling around in her pocket.

"Oh, and Austin.." She turns fully, stepping closer and grabbing his hand, before placing the cute, yellow and red, _'A'_ necklace into his palm.

He stares at her, his gaze mixed with raw, heartbreaking sadness and guilt. "N-no! I-its yours!" He shouts, a tear sliding down his face.

Shaking her head, Ally lifts her gaze to his, and smiles softly, murmuring, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I don't need it, Austin. It's not my Good Luck charm anymore. It hasn't been since that night." She turns then, noting the small, tears sliding down his tanned face.

She looks at Steve, who is flanked by her Security guards and murmurs, "Let's go." Silently leaving them all behind.

They stare after her, not aware of the small, barely there tear, falling down Ally's face.

_'I'm sorry..' _She says, sadly into her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** I enjoyed this Chapter! :D I hope you enjoy reading it c; Please review! v


	3. Ally's New bestfriend & Talks of Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** Okay, so i have decided that Emily looks like Ashley Tisdale when she had her blonde hair ^.^ Also! This chapter holds a few surprises c;

On with the chapter .-.

* * *

"This is a duet song, Ally.. Are you sure you wanna sing it without a partner?" Steven asks, and she frowns, looking up at him.

"If i don't find a new partner by Five o' clock, I'll just have to make do with myself or one of the dancers.. Let me go look around the city, okay? I'll be back by Four-Thirty, and if not, then just call me."

Steven sighs, shaking his head. "Ally, you know them dancers won't be able to sing. They're used to dancing, not singing. Look, maybe you should just call Austin's manager, and have him sing it with you."

She turns around sharply, glaring at him. "No!" She shouts, venom dripping in her voice. "I will not partner up with that asshole anymore! I told him that, and you were there! You heard me so how dare you ask me that!? I'll find a damn partner! Now Goodbye!" She stalks out of the house, slamming the door shut with a frown plastered on her face.

* * *

Walking around in the mall, Ally tried to avoid all people at all costs. Especially Austin and Emily. It seemed like they were at every place she went too.

Sighing, Ally puts one hand in her hair and pulls it harshly, before pulling a piece of it down and around so she can observe it.

_Maybe I should re-do it? _She thinks. _Like, a copper red or something? SHIT!_

She grunts, tripping and falling onto the cement floor.

"Ow.." She groans, before looking up and letting her eyes befall upon the people that fell along with her. Austin and Emily. Growling under her breathe, she stands, glaring at the two, before turning and stalking away from them, all to aware of the following feet scampering behind her.

"Ally, Please listen to us!" Austin shouts, and she turns abruptly, eyes narrowed at them. "What?!" She snaps, and they step back, shocked.

"We wanted to apologize, Ally." Emily states simply, after looking at Austin who has a mix of torture and sadness on his face. Ally sighs.

"I told you, Emily, I don't care! I don't want anything to do with you two, anymore! So just.. just leave me alone! God.." She sighs again, turning around and walking off, glad that they stopped following her.

Letting out a breathe of relief, Ally walks into the 'Melody Diner' with a frown on her face, and the sparkle in her eyes gone. Head down and Hat up, she walks to 'Team Austin's signature booth' and sits down, relieved to be off of her feet.

"My name's Cassidy and I'll be your waiter! What can I get you, salad or chicken?"

Ally looks up abruptly, shock evident on her face.

"Cassidy? Cassidy the one in the band?"

The girl freezes, before looking up from her notepad and smiling. "My band broke apart to take on solo careers. I came back here but the group i tried to join said i wasn't need anymore. So i just got another Job here." She shrugs like it's a 'No big deal' problem and smiles again, before looking at Ally.

"Now, May I take your order?" She sings again, and Ally laughs.

"You don't have to sing for me, if you don't want.. But you have a beautiful voice!"

Cassidy chuckles and looks at her, her blue eyes shining with happiness before turning dull again. "You know, you remind me of someone from my ex-band.. her name was Teresa."

Ally smiles, and gestures towards the booth across from her. "Please, sit if you'd like. I actually just want someone to talk to. My names Ally Dawson."

A look of realization crosses Cassidy's face as she sits down, and she turns, eyes narrowed and examining Ally. "Ally Dawson.. From Team Austin?" She questions, and Ally freezes.

"No, I left that team a long while ago.. I was kinda pushed out of it.. but.. It's a long story.."

Cassidy smiles before saying quietly and encouragingly, "I've got time.."

_Flashback._

_"Hey, Ally." Austin and Emily murmur quietly, a smirk on their faces. "Hey, guys!" Ally shouts happily, brown eyes shining brightly. Her eyes scan the lunch room, and she smiles when she sees Dez and Trish in the lunch line. _

_"So, Ally..," Emily says loudly, "Is it true that you love how Dallas is so 'Gorgeous' and 'Beautiful'?" Ally flushes, and she starts stuttering, her ears and eyes burning as everyone starts to laugh. _

_"N-No! Wh-when did I-I ev-ever s-say that?" She murmurs quietly, and Emily smirks, lifting her hand into the air. _

_"Your book says it." _

_Ally's eyes flash open, and she reaches to her side, feeling the space that she had left her book before lifting her head and clenching her jaw, looking Emily dead in the eyes she shouts, "Give me my book back!" _

_"Tsk Tsk, Ally. You know I don't like being ordered around! Now, I'll just have to read the last few pages aloud!" _

_Austin and Emily laugh, before opening it to the last page._

_"He's so dreamy, with his beautiful brown eyes, and tanned skin. He's so tall, and every time we hug I can hear his beautiful heart beat.," They chuckle, before looking around the room and smiling when they notice everyone's eyes on them. "I couldn't be anymore in-love, with Austin!" _

_Emily's eyes open wide and her lips curve into that 'Jackpot' smile, before she turns to Austin and smiles. "Looks like Ally here, is in-love with you, Austin." _

_He makes a gag gesture, and Ally frowns, tears stinging her eyes. _

_"Ew!," He shouts, before smirking and looking at Ally. "Newsflash, Ally.. Going for the geeky, nerd girl.. is over-rated.. I'd only fall in-love with the badass, Amazing, blonde girl.. Like Emily!" He shouts, before grabbing Emily's face and kissing her. _

_Ally finally lets the tears fall, as everyone bursts into laughter, and Ally gets up, snatching her book from Emily's arms and running from the lunchroom._

_In the hall, Ally leans against the darkest corner at the end of the hall, besides the lunchroom's doors, tears streaming down her face. _

_Suddenly, the door burst open and Trish, dragging Emily from the lunchroom, comes into Ally's few, and she frowns, before noticing the glare on Trish's face. _

_"Why would you do that, Emily!?" Trish screams, turning and glaring at the pretty blonde girl behind her. _

_"It was just a joke! And anyways, I didn't know she liked Austin! I thought it would say Dallas at the end of it, the worst thing he could have done was reject her." Emily says, not really caring. _

_"I honestly don't care, Emily. That was so cruel! How could you do that to your best friend?!" Trish screams, and she crosses her arms, glaring at the smug blonde girl._

_Ally watches silently, as Trish fumes, when said girl flips her hand carelessly, rolling her eyes and pulling out her phone._

_"Honestly Trish? Why the hell does it matter? She's a pathetic, skinny, frigid, bitch! She can't do anything for herself! Did you see the way she looked when Austin and I did that? It was epic and hilarious. And then, the way that Austin kissed me?! Oh god! You don't even want to know! And anyways, it was a joke!"_

_Trish and Ally cringe at her squeal._

_"It doesn't really matter, Emily! It was still WRONG! You know, I really thought you had changed! I guess I was wrong! Can you ever grow up!? You did exactly what one of Tilly's followers would have done!"_

_Emily snaps her phone shut, narrowing her eyes to slits and glaring down at the short, tan Latina girl._

_"Look, Trish. I am not a follower of Tilly Thompson. That is a fucking insult! Look, I'll apologize! I'll tell her I didn't mean it! Hell, i dump Austin! But it won't mean a damn thing! She'll still be the pathetic nobody that she is now!"_

_Suddenly, a loud laugh comes from down the hall, and Ally is aware of the Door slamming open and a tall blonde-headed boy strolls out the door and down the hallway of the school, winking at Emily before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, full on the lips._

_"Honestly Trish, leave it alone. Ly is right! Ally is both pathetic, and she's a whiny little bitch! The only good things that come from her are her songs and how helpful she is!"_

_Ally sobs. Loudly. _

_Standing up quickly and quietly, She stands in front of the lunch room doors, making them believe that she just came through them. _

_"Well, Emily, Trish..," She pauses, "Austin..," She wipes at her face and a hard expression takes over her face, before continuing, "It's absolutely amazing to know where i stand in your lives!"_

_"Ally - " Trish tries to interrupt, but Ally cuts her off._

_"No, Trish. I know you had no part in this. I forgive you, but Emily, Austin," Her voice is now filled with spite, and a deep coldness, "Thank you."_

_"Thank you?" Austin and Emily says in unison, sharing confused and surprised glances._

_"Yes," Ally's voice takes an angry twist, her words dripping with venom, "Thank you, for making me realize how fake and evil this world is. We," She points at the two surprised, shocked blondes, before smiling coldly, "Are no longer partners, or friends. Now, goodbye."_

_She turns towards the exit, fully aware of the confused and shocked stares on her back, before she walks out of the building._

_End of Flashback._

"So, I left.." Ally murmurs, before looking up at Cassidy.

Cassidy lets out a long, slow whistle, eyes wide with shock. "They did that to you?" She whispers quietly, shock evident on her face. "The only thing they did to me was tell me that Austin wasn't interested and that they didn't need me.. but Jeez Ally, Why'd you let them get away with that without getting revenge?"

Ally chuckles darkly, eyes filled with hatred and anger. "I used to think that Revenge was a horrible concept. But I don't know so much about my reason now..," She slams her fist down on the table top, startling Cassidy and rattling the salt, pepper and ketchup bottles on the table. "I want revenge." Ally seethes and Cassidy smiles.

"I can help!" She shouts happily, and Ally perks up, eyes gleaming she looks at her.

"And I know just how to start!"

* * *

Ally strolls casually and carelessly into her house, a giddy and happy Cassidy following shortly behind her.

"Hey Steve!" Ally shouts, "I got a duet partner! Actually, She's my new permanent partner! Come down here and meet her!"

A crash is heard, before loud, clumping noises are heard, and a head pokes out from behind the living room wall. "Did you say new _permanent_ partner?" He asks, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"Yup," She smiles, "Steven, meet Cassidy."

* * *

**A/N: **:D ! I loved writing this c: I hope you enjoy reading this, anyways. Heh. ANYWAYS, I'm gonna tell you what the next chapter will have.. It's not a Teaser, at least I don't think it is, but yeah..

The next chapter will be a concert, c; and another confrontation! :D So yeah, Please review!


	4. Concerts & Confrontations

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** LOL. I love how everyone that reviewed like the other chapter (: I was so happy, I decided to write the next chapter as soon as I could, and it's the weekend, so that made it possibly more easier to commit myself to you guys :P

Ally singing : _Italics._

Cassidy singing : Underlined.

Both singing : _Italics and Underlined._

* * *

"Hey everybody!" Ally says into the mic, smiling. "As you know, I'm Ally Dawson, and this is a song I wrote years ago, but never got around to singing. This song was dedicated to the people I knew three years ago. I'm not gonna name names, though they probably already know who they are.." She pauses and looks into the crowd, spotting a flash of blonde.

"Anyways," She says, laughter in her voice, "You guys ready?!" She screams happily, and the crowd screams, causing Ally's smile to widen. "Great! Then lets get this started!" She screams, before a soft but hard beat comes on.

_"You and I walk a fragile line _  
_I have known it all this time _  
_But, I never thought I'd live to see it break _  
_It's getting dark and its all too quiet _  
_And I can't trust anything now _  
_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake.."_

She closes her eyes, and sings slowly, pouring her soul into the lyrics._  
_

_"Oh, holding my breath _

_Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold.."_

Keeping her eyes closed, she puts a hand on her chest and suddenly sings louder,

_"Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted.."

Snapping her eyes open, she walks along the edges of the stage, her brown eyes glinting.

_"Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But, I still mean every word I say to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But, the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead.."_

Stopping in the middle of the stage, on the edge, she reaches her hand out to the crowd and smiles.

_"Oh, holding my breath_  
_Won't see you again_  
_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now_  
_I'm haunted_

_I know, I know_  
_I just know_  
_You're not gone_  
_You can't be gone_  
_No_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_I can't go back_  
_I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_Never ever thought I'd see it break_  
_Never thought I'd see it."_

Breathing heavily, Ally stops singing, taking in the screams and cheers of her fans. Smiling, she opens her eyes, before noticing the group of four in the front row. Staring at her. Shocked.

Austin. Emily. Trish. Dez.

Narrowing her eyes at two of the four, she holds the mic to her lips. "And now, everyone.. I have a surprise for you!" And she laughs as the crowd cheers again. "You all out there have been demanding duets, so I got a duet partner! And a new best friend!" She screams into the mic, "She's a fantastic singer, and she used to be in a band, her name is, Cassidy Sheldon!" Ally screams, before gesturing with her hands to the side of the stage, signaling for Cassidy to run out.

"What's up, everybody!?" Cassidy screams happily, eyes shining brightly. "I just wanted to thank Ally for this amazing opportunity, and I hope we both have your amazing support on this. Now, who's ready for a new duet!?" She smiles as the crowd screams, looking at Ally.

"Well then, Cassidy.. Let's give them what they want!" Ally once again smiles, before continuing talking to the mic. "But first.. I wanna say that this duet is ALSO dedicated to the people I knew three years ago. Cassidy knew them, as well, and lets just say, their last encounter wasn't so amazing."

Cassidy laughs and looks at Ally, nodding. "Lets do this." She chants into the mic as the fast paced hip-hop beat starts.

_"Insecure_  
_In her skin_  
_Like a puppet, a girl on a string.."_

Ally sings slowly, laughter in her eyes.

"Broke away  
Learn to fly  
If you want her back gotta let her shine..

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew.."

Cassidy sings, and she looks at Ally, before the both close their eyes, lifting their faces toward the ceiling and singing loudly,

_"She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't run her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone.."_

They smile, eyes shining as they start to walk around the stage.

_"Here I am_  
_This is me_  
_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be.._

_"Are you shocked?_  
_Are you mad?_  
_That you're missing out on who I really am.."_

Cassidy and Ally walk to the edge of the stage, and looks Austin and Emily in the eyes as Cassidy sings,

"Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew..

_"She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone away_  
_Like history_  
_She's so gone_  
_Baby, this is me, yeah.."_

They stand up straight, walking back to the middle of the stage and joining hands, smiling, before lifting their hands in the air,

_"She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't run her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_  
_She's so gone.._

"You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's sooo gone..

_"So alone_  
_She's so gone_  
_Gone, gone, gone."_

The finish, and Ally smiles again, looking at Cassidy and breathing heavily. Cassidy smiles back, before gesturing for Ally to announce something.

"Well everybody, that was the last song for this concert.. I hope you enjoyed it." She says into the mic, before setting the mic back into its holder on the stand and walking off the stage.

Backstage, Cassidy laughs and High fives the equally ecstatic Ally. "That was amazing!" Cassidy yells happily, and Ally smiles, nodding. "Definitely. Did you see Emily and Austin's faces?!"

The look at each other, before laughing again.

"Ally Dawson, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Cassidy says, laughing, before leading her to the dressing room to change.

* * *

Ally and Cassidy were currently dressed in all black with their hoods over their heads.

It was currently Nine o' clock and Ally wanted to visit her dad at Sonic Boom.

Walking silently and swiftly through the not-so-crowded walk ways, Ally opens the backdoor to Sonic Boom and slips in, Cassidy trailing behind her.

"Yeah! Ally isn't even that good!" Ally hears a female voice shout, and Ally stops, rage filling the pit of her stomach. "And what about Cassidy? She was horrible and she is so ugly." Causing Cassidy to stop and glare at the group of people at the counter.

Austin, Trish and Dez, were being unusually silent as Emily continues her rants.

"UGH! Ally is SO fake! She's a wannabe that's jealous!" Having been fed up of Emily, Ally and Cassidy slip quietly behind the group, Ally's eyes shining brightly with rage and mouth set in a tight line.

"Glad to see my name is still in that ugly mouth of yours, Emily." She bites out dryly, a glare coming across her features as the group of four tenses up and turns around slowly. As a matter of fact, It proves to me just how pathetic you are, Em." She growls out, before letting a good natured smile take over her features. "You know, Em, you should be greatful, because not all my fans knew who those songs were about, and if I were a tad bit more bitter and pissed off at your fake, plastic self, I'd have gone as low as you would, and announced what the hell caused me to leave that ever-so-_wonderful _Team Austin.

"Also," She continues icily calmly, "I think you owe me a 'Thank you' because I didn't mention your dreadful name. Possibly due to the fact, that I noticed you in the crowd, but then again, I'm not scared to do something in front of someone, especially someone.. like.. _you." _Ally smiles then, looking at Austin.

"You've got some girlfriend there, Austin. So wonderful and _So_ talented. She should be glad I didn't sing the song I specifically made for her _droll_ personality." Ally flicks her hand in the air, a seemingly 'I don't even care' attitude floating around her. "Tell my dear father I said Hi, would you? Anyways, I hope you enjoy your, not-so-discreet conversation about me." She smiles, turning to Cassidy.

"You think your so bad, don't you Ally?" Emily's harsh voice cuts into what Ally was about to say, and Ally smiles again. "You think your so fucking amazing? Well guess who got the boy _you_ were in-love with."

Ally flinches involuntarily, before holding up a hand to stop Emily from talking. Looking up at Emily, pain and anger dark within her eyes, she steps closer to the tall blonde. "_Were,_ Emily. _Were in-love with him._ That doesn't mean I'm in-love with him now. I despise you, and him, so shut your mouth. You don't know what your talking about. Sure, Emily, I loved him. I missed him. I saw in his eyes how deeply in-love he was with you. I saw how detached he was becoming from me, and I also saw how attached he was getting to you.. but,

I don't care about that anymore. He loved you. I loved him. And because I loved him, I wanted him happy. If that meant letting him hook up and fuck up with you, fine. Be that as it may, Emily.. My heart is detached from you and your little mind games. You won't break me anymore. You _won't_ hurt me anymore. And neither will Austin. I'm sick of you and your amazing attitude. Your ridiculous and jealous. Emily," Ally growls out, stepping closer so that Ally's right in front of her, "Your fake, and.. your a wannabe Tilly Thompson." She states, stepping back, eyes thick and dark with an unknown emotion.

"And I, Emily.." Ally says, looking directly at the two blondes in the group, "Will _never_ love Austin, or you, again." Ally watches as Austin flinches, and absorbs Emily's shocked facial expressions, before turning to look at Cassidy, letting the remorse show. "Lets go, Cassidy. I can't stand this anymore." Ally whispers, trudging up to her and walking out with an unreadable expression on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** How was this? Did you like it? Was it review worthy? EITHER WAY, TELL ME IN A REVIEW c;


	5. New Styles & Dallas

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Ally had taken the day off with Cassidy.

She knew that it wasn't so professional, but when she'd told Steven about the confrontation she'd had with Emily, having tears in her eyes had been the closing deal for him.

He'd allowed her to take the - much needed - break. Truth be told, he seen how much it was breaking her to be in this very city. He wanted this month to end soon, and he wanted to get out of this city.

Ally and Cassidy had resolved to walking around in the mall, going shopping, and getting their hair done. Ally, having already thought of what she wanted done, spent no time in dragging Cassidy to the hair salon.

Pushing the door open and walking in, Ally rings the bell and smiles at the man and woman that walked up to them.

"We would like to get our hair done.."

* * *

Hours later, Ally is looking at herself in the mirror, examining her new haircut.

Long dark brown hair, highlighted with a light blonde at the ends. Bangs help up just above her eyes, contacts removed.

She lifts her pale fingers to her jaw, brushing her hair with her finger tips softly.

"Wow.." Cassidy breathes beside her, "You look.. amazing.." She whispers, blue eyes trained on Ally. She laughs bitterly, before speaking lightly, "You look beautiful though, Cassidy."

Cassidy shakes her head, eyes trained on Ally.

"Ally, whats wrong? You shouldn't be like that. Your beautiful." Ally smiles, looking up at her. "Cassidy, I'm a freak." Cassidy narrows her eyes, glaring at the shorter girl. "No your not!"

"Save your breathe, Cassidy. Emily is right, I'm stupid. I don't get this though, Cassidy." Cassidy crosses her arms, eyes filled with anger. "Your not stupid, your not a freak and you are beautiful. Look, Emily is just jealous. She's wrong. She wants to try to make you feel bad because, although she got Austin, she didn't get the fame she wanted. She didn't get the fame that you have now."

Ally looks up at her again, a smile playing on her lips. "Thanks, Cassidy. C'mon, Lets get your pink head back to shopping." Cassidy giggles, looking up at the mirror and smiling.

"I never once thought that I'd ever dye my hair a lighter blonde.. especially with bright pink highlights. It's different and crazy, but I like it." She smiles again, beaming down at Ally.

"Come on." She grabs Ally's hand, pulling her outside.

Ally laughs when Cassidy pulls to a stop, before pulling her long sleeved shirt down and pulling her hood up. "Cassidy, your new hair accents your eyes.." She says suddenly, before smiling and looking at the food court.

Spotting two blonde bobs of hair, she freezes, brown eyes flickering up to Cassidy's blue ones before she bites her lip. "Shit.." Cassidy whispers, pulling Ally's arm and looking around.

Ally sighs, shoulders sagging, before whispering Cassidy's name. "Forget it, Cassidy. There's no where to hide. Let's just go to the food court and ignore them, okay?"

Cassidy lets out a breathe, rolling her eyes. "With any luck, they won't recognize us."

She shakes out her hair, shielding one eye with her bangs, before hooking her arm with Ally's. Smiling encouragingly down at Ally, she gulps and turns towards the food court, chuckling softly as Ally starts trembling.

"Ally?" A voice says hesitantly, causing them both to freeze and turn around, eyes meeting deep chocolate brown eyes. "Dallas.." She breathes, smiling hesitantly.

"How are you?" He asks, and she giggles, gesturing to her very expensive outfit. "I'm doin' great, how about you?" He chuckles, before smiling at her, "I still work at the _library._" Causing Ally to beam at his correct way of pronouncing the word.

"Is it fun?" She asks teasingly, causing him to toss his head to the side and flip his hair, jutting out his hip and placing a hand on it, before saying in a light, girlish teasing voice, "You know it, Giiiiiiiirl." Stressing the 'I'.

Ally laughs, before an all to familiar voice calls her name, very close behind her. Turning around slowly, jaw set and lips set in a tight line, she stares up at the brown eyes of Austin.

"Hi Ally." He says cautious, eyes bright with an unknown emotion. "Hi.." She mumbles, before turning back around and looking at Dallas. "So, Dallas, Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

Laughing, Dallas smiles. "Sure. You know, I never pictured little Ally Dawson ever being fearless. But then again, you didn't have hurt to hide then."

Frowning, Ally turns to Cassidy. "Yeah, I know, but anyways, I'll see ya 'round Dallas."

"Seeya Ally." He mumbles, before walking away. Turning to Cassidy, she grabs her hand. "C'mon Cassidy." She mumbles, pulling her away from her glare contest with Austin.

"Ally, wait!" Austin calls, grabbing her hand. "Austin let go of me."

"No! I'm not letting you go again! Not now and not ever!" He yells, pulling her into a hug. Eyes wide and mouth agape, Ally pushes against his chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Reaching his arms out, he goes to hug her.

Putting her hand up, she shakes her head. "Austin, stop."

"I'm sorry Ally," He chokes, "I just missed you, and I needed that hug. I knew you'd never hug me voluntarily so I had to do that, but Ally, I missed you. I still miss you. Please, _Please_, forgive me!"

Holding back tears, Ally steps back as he steps forward. "I'm sorry Austin," She says, voice cracking, "Your far to deep in love with Emily for me to ever be your friend again." Turning, she runs away.

Austin watches her, barely registering Cassidy's glare and harsh words of, "Jesus Austin, don't you get it!? You let someone get in your head and you hurt her! Over and over again, and you still don't have the senses to leave her the hell alone!? You broke her heart, and frankly, I'm sick of you doing this to her. I've been her partner for two days. And that's the same amount of days that she's been here. You've succeeded in breaking her heart all over again in two days. Why don't you go screw your stupid girlfriend, Austin. Your pathetic and you need to stop treating Ally like this. You know damn well she can't handle it." Before running after Ally.

Numbly, Austin mumbles, "But I don't love Emily.. I love Ally.."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you just love their confrontations ._. ? ROFL. Nope, me neither :T but, HAS ANYONE ELSE SEEN THE NEW EPISODE OF AUSTIN&ALLY!? I HAVE! OMG! SO FRACKING AWESOME!

Link to it: ( - www (D.o.t) dc-downloads (D.o.t) net/ )

Also, I'm aware this may kinda suck, but I was in a rush and wanted to get that link for the new episode up to you guys (: Sorry!

ALSO, Ally and Cassidy's new hairstyles are on my profile! (:


	6. Ally the hero & Concerts

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

"I'm so happy that you all came!" She speaks into the mic, smiling. "My name is Ally Dawson, and this concert is for the people that need help. This concert is for the young females and males with cancer and other people with currently un-curable diseases. Ladies and gentlemen, this concert is to fund up the money for those boys and girls that need heart surgery and have a minimum amount of time to say goodbye to their families. Please, If you love the smallest children and those in need, if you have a pure heart, please.. donate anything, a penny, a nickle, a dime.. everything cent is worth something, and I'm here to make a stand.

"I've recently donated Fifty-thousand dollars for the surgery of a young girl. I had gotten a fan-letter from a little boy, and well.. his letter touched my heart. Their names are Silvia, the girl that needs surgery and Derek. Their parents were distraught when they learned Silvia might die, so I took a stand. It's time for the people of the world to make a stand. Silvia, Derek, please come out here."**[1]** Ally looks to the side-stage, smiling softly as a young boy walks on with a small, frail girl who's in a wheelchair.

"How are you, Derek?" She murmurs, bending down and looking him in the eyes.

He shifts, grabbing Silvia's hand. "Bad. I want Sila to be okay." He whispers, voice cracking. Smiling, Ally pulls him in for a hug. "Would you possibly feel better if I told you that the doctors found a cure and are doing the surgery for her?" She whispers in his ear, though the words are showing an a big flat-screen above their heads.

"Yes.."

"Well, Derek.. they are. I gave them the money because I loved your letter you sent me. I love that I have fans like you. You brought a lot of joy to my heart by telling me how much this little girl loved my music."

Pulling back, he narrows his eyes at her. "You mean it? Your not just fooling with me? The doctors said that they may not be able to find a cure!"

Chuckling softly, she murmurs, "I mean it. I donated Fifty-thousand dollars for your friend -"

"Girlfriend.." He mumbles, "She's my girlfriend.. I love her.."

Smiling brightly at the small blonde headed boy, she leans back. "Well, I hope you like this song. I wrote it just for this." She says, standing and moving back, she closes her eyes, breathing slowly.

_"There's a little girl waiting at home,_  
_family's anxious for the doctors note._  
_There's a little boy waiting at home,_  
_for the call that would tell it all,_

_Sadly, the doctor called late, _  
_telling them, her sad sad fate,_  
_she was destined to lose it all,_

_but they didn't give up, _  
_strivin' so much, _  
_for the heart of that little girl._

_The little boy, was so distraught, _  
_but he tried so hard, not to give up_

_He told the girl, that he loved her so, _  
_and he would not let her go.._

_She ran away, tears in her eyes, _  
_He watched her go, for the very first time, _  
_but she didn't know, no she didn't know, _  
_he was chasing after her._

_'Cause that little boy, loved her so, _  
_he wouldn't give up, and now you know,_  
_The faith of a heart's love,_

_There's a little girl at the hospital,_  
_family's anxious for the doctors call._  
_There's a little boy, busy at home,_  
_writing a letter that could change it all..._

_The doctor said she couldn't be saved, _  
_tellin' them she had a few more days,_  
_but the little boy, with the sad sad face, _  
_stood at the mail box with the girls fate,_

_sending a letter to the girl's hero,_  
_he tries so hard not to let go.._

_There's a little girl waiting at home, _  
_holding the hand of a small small boy, _  
_reading a letter from the doctors hand,_  
_'There's still hope.. Don't let go..' _

_(There's still ho-oo-ope)"_**[2]**

Looking out at the crowd, she bows, eyes shining with un-shed tears. "Thank you again, for coming everybody." She says, voice cracking as she runs off stage, ignoring their cheers and tears.

One boy in particular stood out. Brown eyes wide with sadness, Austin turns, running to the nearest donation stand.

"I'd like to donate Fifty-thousand dollars." He whispers sadly, writing a check and passing it to the woman sitting at the desk. "Thank you so much sir!" She calls out to blind ears as Austin runs after Ally.

_'I've got to talk to her!'_

* * *

**A/N:** So, let me do the numbers first.

**[1]:** This subject is near to my heart. I have a little sister who had breast cancer and It was hard on the whole family. She was so scared and distracted and hardly ate. I was so afraid for her. So, when the doctors said that they needed the amount of money they did, I started working harder and saving just for her. I love my little sister, and well, I wasn't ready to lose her (If you can die from breast cancer.. I haven't looked into it in a while). Eventually, I saved up a lot of money and mixed it with the money my mom and everyone had already pitched in, and it was enough. She lost all of her hair, and she got bigger, but she's still striving now. I want to make sure everyone knows that this is serious. People, little children, die because of these diseases, because the doctors have no money to find the cures. Well I don't want anymore people going through what we did.

**[2]:** I KNOW. This song totally bombed, and god. Pathetic. I couldn't find any song that had to do with this, so I.. wrote one -_-". In my opinion, It's horrible, but I still find it heart touching and beautiful in a certain way. No flames people, I'm not a song writer.

ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this tiny chapter c; It was just a filler ._. I don't know the point in this chapter to be honest.. I felt like doing this, I guess, so hmph. Build a bridge and gtfreak over it c; She's supposed to be there for a month, anyways, so it's likely there's going to be a lot of concerts, right? Whateva, I don't even care! ;o

ALSO, AGAIN, Ally and Cassidy's new hair-styles are on the bottom of my profile! (: Go check those out if you want too.


End file.
